I Hear The Scream
by Night Fury Chick
Summary: Vengeance is an emotion that only causes destruction, but it can heal broken hearts. Hiccup knows that it's not right, his father wouldn't have wanted this, but he must do it for the sake of ceasing his own pain. Fem!DragonHiccup. TOOTHCUP. Dedicated to Ashley
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been active these last few days (aka weeks) there's really no good excuse but no worries, I seem to be active now.**

**I need to be clear about one thing: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**Now that we got that out of the way, let's get to the other important things. This is a Fem!DragonHiccup story. So, there will be some Toothcup. I don't like to defy the laws of nature when it comes to pairing I would rather have a female and a male than the oppisite (no offense to those that ship the yaoi) I won't appreciate flames so please think before you speak.. ur... write. Ok, here we go, enjoy :-) **

The instant that the lit arrow was fired at it's target, the world went quite. The sound of rippling and dancing of flames, the gentle whimpers of sorrow and mourning, everything was quite. For those few seconds, everything seemed empty. Two pain-filled emerald eyes reflected the warm, orange glow. Hiccup wasn't conscious then. Those who know him know that he's always there. It wasn't the same day today.

For those few seconds, Hiccup wasn't there. He wasn't conscious. All he knew, is that he had lost a part of himself.

He would never again see those prideful Icelandic eyes, he would never again feel a heavy arm around his shoulder, he would never again see a part of himself. He would never again see his father. The painful memory flooded in a rush of black and white. "DAD, NO!" those were the last words his father would ever hear from him, those last words would were filled with fear and distrust. He knew that it wasn't Toothless's fault, but couldn't help but blame himself either. Why had he relied on friendship to stop him? Why would he rely on someone that wasn't there? "STOP!" he had repeated so many times as he had stared into the eyes of his beat friend. Those eyes. They weren't the kind, loving, protective, loyal eyes he was sued to. They weren't the eyes of the dragon that he loved so dearly and would do anything for. Those were the eyes of a dragon that had only the desire to destroy him. Those eyes weren't wide and full of playfulness, they were mere slits that held only the eyes of death. But it wasn't his fault. It was the alpha's.

He had heard how his dragon screamed in agony. His dragon's cries were full of pain, he had screeched for help, and when no one came, he had simply surrendered. He had tried to fight off the force that had invaded his mind, he had tried to fight an invisible threat, but in the end it broke him. And the alpha was the one to blame.

His heart craved for vengeance. It desired a consequence for the one that had done this. Drago was the one to blame, but Hiccup's mind was too far away and to blind to see that at the moment. He wouldn't let his father's life go without a price.

His mind came back to life, with a plan in mind.

He knew that his mother wouldn't approve of what he would soon do, but he could only hope and pray for her understanding. He wondered if he would ever see her smiling face at him, but no matter if she didn't, they would always be mother and son. He knew that if he was going to act, he would have to act now.

**What plan does Hiccup have in mind? How does this connect to him and Toothless? Review your thoughts and questions in the Reviews or in the PM. **

**Question(s) of the day:**

** is innocent, Drago or the Alpha? 2. Toothless shows his shot limit to be 11 in both movies, why is his limit marked as 6?**

**3. Who do you think Tuffnut will go for, Fishlegs of Snotlout? 4. What do you believe will happen in the third film? **

**The answer to this question(s) shall be answered in the next chapter as well as the ones that guess it right. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys! It's me again with Chapter 2. I want to thank all of you who Favorite/Follow/Review. That completely made my day, please give a round of applause to the following people: **

**Bhodi *Clap, Clap, Clap* grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

** *Clap, Clap Clap* CarcinoDeity *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

**Lewiz Minu *Clap, Clap, Clap* Centh97 *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

**Crashandy *Clap, Clap, Clap* FoxyJhai *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

**Frydraca *Clap, Clap, Clap* Kalsifer *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

**Lewiz Minu *Clap, Clap, Clap* Mirage-Faroe *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

**Notlobe *Clap, Clap, Clap* Thedemonfury *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

**Blood of a night fury *Clap, Clap, Clap **

**Darkness surrounds me *Clap, Clap, Clap* deathsvail *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

**gunner1003 *Clap, Clap, Clap* srigby *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

**WarriorCATS fan *Clap, Clap, Clap* naruto789987 *Clap, Clap, Clap* **

**Thank all these generous people for what they did, they completely brightened my day! The questions to your reviews are below as well as the question(s) answers.**

** : There is a shot limit for every dragon, a shot limit limits how many fire-balls are shot. And Toothless is marked as "6" when in reality it's 11, even on the DreamWorks website. The answer to that will appear in the following chapter. **

**Lewiz Minu: Gracias! **

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5: Thank You! **

**Crashandy: Thank you very much, I like to do that when I start stories. **

**Question answer(s) **

**1. The Alpha is innocent; the reason why would be that a dragon under the control of bad people, do bad things as was stated by Valka in the second movie. **

**2. I guess a Mistake: In the two movies of Dragons, Toothless has had 11 shots for his shot limit, in the DreamWorks Dragons website, it says "6". **

**3. Ruffnut will choose whoever she likes best! (Don't trust Tuff on that, he'll tell you something she hates) **

**4. They say that Toothless and Hiccup will split up, and there shall be no more dragons in the film. It explains what happened to dragons that they aren't there now. **

**Thank You all. I own Nothing, Enjoy! **

_Toothless POV_

All was dark. There was no light, no wind, and no sea. I was imprisoned in my mind with nothing to see but an occasional curtain of red. This redness that appeared showed visions. Visions of Hiccup getting hurt, Hiccup fighting, Hiccup dying, Hiccup. He was always in my visions, and when they appeared, a gentle thumping in the back of my mind told me what to do. Told me what to do to save him, and I obeyed.

That's when I understood. The visions weren't real, they were visions of your worst fears. That's how the Alpha controlled, and that's why the dragons obeyed. Only by doing what he commanded would the visions end with your beloved being alive. It was something too familiar. This is what the Queen had done, that's how she had controlled. Back then I was a harder target. I had no fear back then, but now that I met Hiccup things were different. But you never knew. You never knew what or who you were shooting at. You could be shooting at your most treasured position and not know it.

The Alpha controlled through fear.

The beats didn't deserve to be called an Alpha. An Alpha wouldn't hold you captive under its own command, an Alpha would want your freedom and give you the freedom of choice. An Alpha wouldn't allow others to touch an inch of your scales, an Alpha would defend. An Alpha would never be what this beast was.

Then the curtain reappeared. There was Hiccup, but his eyes held terror. Those eyes of the young one that I loved so dearly feared something, and I saw them. From behind him were three Bewilderbeasts. Each of them were coming from different directions, shooting ice as they approached. "Fire," the voice spoke from within my head, dangerously close to my sensitive ears. Then I knew where to shoot. I opened my jaw and inhaled deeply before I shot. I hit the three dragons in the horns and deep within their throats like I had the queen. Then they were gone. And I knew now.

I had shot something.

All hope I had was lost, and I set into a world of mourning and waited for the next command in which I would give in easily.

If Hiccup wasn't there, I had no reason to be alive anyways.

_Hiccup POV _

My plan was crazy, yet again when weren't my plans crazy? I stared at the small dragon in front of me. Deep purple scales littered its body and lightened in color as they blended with the cream colored belly, paddle-shaped spines went from the tip of its nose to the end of its whip-like tail, light blue scales grew in patches all over the body, and last there was a small horn that curved upwards on its nose. My mother called them ScuttleClaws. I took a step forwards and it's yellow eyes snapped open.

Oh boy.

**Ok, I'm so sorry for the shortness. I promise that the chapters will get longer, but right now it's 10:55 and I'm pretty tired. What I mean by the Alpha controlling by fear is that he searches you're memories and emotions to find your fears, and then he uses them against you. Pretend you have a blindfold on and he's telling you too fire at something you can't see. That's the position Toothless is in. **

**Question(s) of The Day: **

**1, how would Hiccup look like as a Female Night Fury? **

**2. Drago or Dagur? **

**3. Astrid or Heather? **


End file.
